High School
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: What would it be like if the Character from Eureka were in High School? From Jo's POV.Its better than it sounds so please give it a chance plus Jo/Zane fluff! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my first fic that isn't a one-shot, although I am still working on those. This is a story about Jo and Zane in High School before Eureka, although they are mentions of some of the characters. Hope you enjoy!!!**

Jo was getting ready for another boring day of High School. As usual she would take a shower and choose a random outfit that was nothing special. Normally jeans and a shirt.

"Jo, breakfast is ready." **(A/N Jo is living with her brothers and I am making up their names since they don't say in the show) **Her brother Charlie called from downstairs.

Jo sighed and ran down the stairs. If she had her way she would stay home from school and play hockey with her brothers. But no, she had to go to school. No one liked her, she had only one friend. Jack.

"Morning guys." She said.

"Morning." Charlie and Alex said.

"Morning Josefina." Her other brother said. Jo leaned over and smacked him on the arm. She hated in when anyone called her Josefina.

"I'm going to school." She said and left the house. It was a short walk to school.

Lakeside High School was big, and there were tons of kids but none of them seemed to notice Jo.

"Hey Lupo." Jo turned around her best friend Jack was behind her.

"Carter." She said smiling.

They called each other by their last names a lot, everyone thought it was weird.

"Ready for another day of High School hell?" Jo asked.

"Nope." Carter said shaking his head.

They walked into the school talking about what colleges they were thinking about going to. Then someone bumped into Jo, she looked around and saw a guy with messy and kind of spiky brown hair, and he smiled when he saw her.

"Sorry I didn't see you there."

"That's okay." She said and then smiled at him. She and Carter then continued walking. "Who was that?"

"No idea." He said, but he wasn't paying much attention to what Jo was saying. She followed his gaze and noticed that he was staring at Allison Blake and her boyfriend Nathan Stark. Jo knew that Jack had always liked her, and well just to say he doesn't get along well with Nathan.

"Jack." She said and waved one of her hands in front of his face. "JACK!"

"What?" He asked looking around. "Oh sorry I… was just…"

"Yeah I know." She said and smiled.

"So what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you know who that was?" She asked him again, hoping that maybe this time she would get an answer.

"I haven't seen him before I think he's knew." He said.

"Oh." Jo said and thought about how he bumped into her.

The bell rang and it was time for them to get to their class.

"See you later Josefina." Jack said and left as he left. Jo scowled in his direction as she headed to her first period class.

Jo absolutely hated English. She hated writing and explaining her thoughts about stupid books. Sitting down at her seat, she noticed a new boy in her class, it took her a moment to realize it was the guy who bumped into her in the hallway.

"Class we have a new student today." The teacher, Mr. Bracker said. "Zane Donovan. Zane why don't you have a seat next to Josefina."

"It's Jo." Jo said correcting her teacher for about the millionth time this year.

"Right have a seat next to Miss. _Jo_." He said emphasizing her name.

She noticed that Zane was smirking as he made his way over to her. She had to admit that he was kind of cute, and that was rare for Jo to think something like that.

"Hey." He said as he sat down.

"Hi." She said all of the sudden she was shy, and Jo was never shy. "So you're the one that bumped into me in the hallway."

"That would be me." HE said. "So you don't like Josefina?"

"No I hate it. Too girly." Jo explained, this was the longest conversation she had ever had with a guy other than Jack; she never talked to Nathan since he drove almost everyone crazy. Well then again there was Douglas; he was what you call a nerd.

"Hot." He mumbled. Jo blushed. She wasn't sure what to say.

"So where did you come from?"

"Well I got kicked out of my other High School." Jo raised an eyebrow. "I was accused of stealing."

"And did you?"

"Well…" Zane trailed off as Mr. Bracker started talking again.

"Okay class today we are going to be reading from our books and doing some partner work." He said then looked at Jo, "Jo would catch Zane up on some of the reading."

"Sure." Jo said and then shot a quick glance at Zane. She was more than happy to help him.

**Wow that was really fun to write. I used characters from the show but obviously they aren't in Eureka and they are in High School. So what did y'all think? I know this chapter was short but more will come as often as I can. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It will help me write more!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the second chapter of High School. I have ideas from what is going to happen but it might take a while to get there so I am sorry if it goes slow but reviews are appreciated!!!!**

The bell rang and English was over. That was the best English class that Jo could remember. Even though she just met Zane she really liked him.

It was lunchtime and Jo was trying to find Jack, to tell him the news. Finally she found him talking to Taggart. Taggart was a little on the weird side, but she didn't care she was in to good of a mood.

"Jack." Jo said tapping him on the shoulder.

"What's up Lupo?"

"God I wish you wouldn't call me that." She said glaring at him, He just smiled in response, Jo rolled her eyes but ignored and decided to tell him the good news. "Zane is in My English and I helped him get caught up." Jo squealed.

Jack just stared at her, "Okay I am just a little creeped out. Did you just squeal?" HE asked her.

"Wow I think I just did."

"I never thought I would here that come out your mouth."

"Okay, okay I get it, it was creepy. Moving on I talked to Zane."

"Jo that's great." He said.

"I know!"

"I know you probably want to talk about this more, but um I'm kind of a guy and well talking to you about this would just be weird." Jo understood it would definitely be awkward talking to Jack about this.

"Maybe Allison will want to talk." Jo said. Jack nodded and looked over at Allison, who was with Nathan as usual. "You can come with if you want to." Jo offered.

"You go ahead, Fargo and I are going to…" Jack said looking at Fargo who just shrugged.

"So how are you planning to get in trouble today?" Jo asked him.

"No idea yet, I just get into it."

"Jack, just ignore Nathan and talk to her."

"He will get mad and jealous." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Whatever I'll see you later." She said and walked over to Allison to tell her about Zane.

Jo was walking over to Allison when she bumped into someone, she looked up and there was Zane looking down at her.

"Hello." Jo said.

"Hey." Zane said smiling. "So where are you going?"

"Over there to talk to me friend." She said slightly blushing considering she was going to talk to Allison about him. Jo pointed over to Ally and Nathan.

"Oh." Zane said his smile falling as he saw Nathan. Jo realized that he couldn't see Allison. She realized what he was thinking.

"No, oh no I'm not…no…Allison is with him." Jo said rambling a little bit. There was no way she would ever be with Nathan.

"Sorry, I just thought, I didn't see her."

"It's okay, anyways he's not my type." Jo found herself blushing once again.

"Really." He said slowly. Did she just hint something in the way she said it?

"Yeah." Jo said awkwardly.

"Well I'll let you go talk to your friend." He said smiling. "I'll see you around." He said and then quickly touched her arm for a moment before he left.

Jo smiled as she walked over to Allison.

"Hey Allison." Jo said.

"Hi." She said to Jo, she looked at Jo and noticed her smiling. "Something good happen?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay." Allison said smiling.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Nathan said, but before leaving he placed a kiss on Allison's cheek.

"So who's the guy?" Allison asked knowing right away that is was a guy that was making Jo smile this much.

"His name is Zane." Jo said as she sat down next to Allison.

"I've seen him he's in my math class." Allison said. "He's really smart."

"Thanks, Allison." Jo said smiling. "So how is Nathan?" She asked, obviously curious about the couple.

"Great." Allison said smiling. "He's the best boyfriend, and I think I love him." She whispered. Allison and Nathan had been going out a long time, Jo was surprised that this hadn't happened sooner.

"Wow, are you going to tell him?"

"Soon, I think he feels the same way."

"Allison, wow I am so happy for you." Jo said.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later." Jo said and walked back to Jack, afraid to tell him what she just learned.

"So what did she know about Zane?" Jack asked.

"Not much other than he is really smart." She said.

"Jo what did she tell you? I know you're hiding something. I've known you too long." Jack said suspiciously. Jo looked down at the ground, debating with herself whether to tell Jack or not.

"Jack…" She trailed off. "Allison told me something."

"About Zane?"

"No, it's about Nathan."

"Is she breaking up with him?" he asked a little to excitedly. Now, Jo felt even guiltier, she wanted to protect Jack from knowing.

"No…"

"Come on Josefina tell me." He begged, using her full name just to bug her.

"Alright, she loves him and think that he loves her back." Jo said really quickly, instantly regretting what she had just said.

"Oh." Jack said quietly.

"I'm really sorry." Jo said and put a hand on his arm.

"It's okay, it's great I'm happy for her."

But Jo knew better. He was not okay. Jo sighed as he walked off in the other direction. She absolutely hated seeing Jack said it was horrible. Sighing she sat down at the nearest table and took out her math homework. God she hated math.

"Hey need some help?" Someone asked. Jo looked up and saw Zane standing over her.

"Umm… yeah I really suck at math." Jo said. "I prefer gym… and I heard that you are really good at math." She rambled.

"Really?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah." She said looking down, really embarrassed at her rambling.

"So you want some help?" He asked again.

"Yeah I do." Jo said more calmly, and confidently. "So do you like Lakeside so far?" She was trying to start an actual conversation with him other than about math or English.

"I liked it a lot." Zane said smiling again, but looked her directly in the eyes when he said this. Jo swore her heart did a little flip, she had never ever felt this way about a boy and a boy had never… wait Jo forgot about Douglas. He was practically in love with her. But Zane was different.

"Me too." Jo said smiling at him. This was one of the best days of her life.

**All right so I finally finished the 2****nd**** chapter I am sorry it took so long!!! I had some writer's block and I was busy. So I hoped you enjoyed it!!!! Please review!!!!! I love them, the more I get the quicker I will try and get chapter up!!!!! I will try to get the next chapter as soon as I can!!!!**


End file.
